


【all光】花风

by vitaminism



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Kudos: 3





	【all光】花风

夏之光人生的前十五年过的都不怎么样，他一出生即被抛弃，孤儿院的嬷嬷在前门发现了他，躺在襁褓里的小婴儿半点看不出来命运如此残忍地对待他，在看见嬷嬷的第一眼就学会咧开嘴要一个拥抱。  
但他是不洁的。  
嬷嬷将他的衣物脱下，在他的身体上发现一个不应该存在的器官——他的双腿之间有一道裂缝，一道不应该和那个小小的阴茎共存的，一个阴道。

“之光...”  
“叫我芝芝”  
穿着白色棉织物睡裙的女孩子转过身，黑色的头发散着，湿漉漉的发尾在空气里转了个圈，然后摇摇晃晃地回到了她的胸前，披散着翘起一个小小的弧度——她没有穿内衣。  
床上的男孩儿正在套他的衬衫，第二个扣子怎么也扣不进去，听见她突然高了些的声音，于是有点窘迫地抬头看她，“芝芝”  
“我做女孩的时候就要喊我芝芝”  
她颐气指使的走到男孩儿的面前，语气骄傲的像个小公主，然后坐在了男孩的身上，她的屁股底下有一坨硬硬的东西在顶着她，于是她又笑起来，伸了手往男孩的腿中间摸了一把，“你怎么又硬了呀？”  
语气像是惊讶，又像是揶揄，“我帮你弄出来，要不要咯？”  
她把裙子撩开来的时候男孩儿的视线有点不知所措地移开了，“干嘛呀”  
夏芝芝俯身下去在他的耳垂上舔了舔，然后抓住了他的手伸进了自己的裙子里，那里湿漉漉的，像是太阳刚刚升起时候的花园，花朵山满上饱满的露珠，在微风的吹动下顺着草茎的纹路滴落在地上。  
“都是你弄的耶翟潇闻，你不要翻脸不认人呀”

“明天有空吗？”  
夏芝芝倚在门框上同男孩儿接了个绵长又潮湿的吻，她的睡裙滑下去，露出半边没穿内衣的胸，白花花的。  
翟潇闻替她把衣领拉好了，又问了她一遍，“你明天有空吗，芝芝？”  
“干什么呀”  
她说话的时候替翟潇闻扣好了他刚才一直没扣好的衣扣，“都露出来啦”  
然后翟潇闻笑了起来，低下头亲了亲夏芝芝的脸颊，她的头发香香的，是翟潇闻特意给她买的洗发水的味道，“明天我给你买新裙子”  
“好哦”  
扒在阳台的栏杆上看着穿着校服的翟潇闻从楼下扬起头来同她挥挥手，夏芝芝笑嘻嘻地对他说，“拜拜小翟”

夏之光在卫生间的隔间里发现门被锁住的时候无所谓地耸了耸肩，然后把马桶的盖子放下来，很安静地坐在上面。  
“谁在外面啊？”  
他摸了摸手机，摁亮了的屏幕上果然一格信号也没有，“很无聊诶”

门被人打开的时候他已经靠在隔间的木板上睡着了，抬起头看见站在那里的焉栩嘉，夏之光小声地说了一句“谢啦嘉嘉”  
这个学校里喜欢他的人很多，讨厌他的也不少，学跳舞的男生总有些标签贴在身上，特别是他穿着紧身的练功服，身段却比真正的女孩子还要玲珑一些。  
书桌里偶尔会被塞奇怪的纸条，或者是放学后书桌上被涂改液写上娘炮之类的话语，像今天这样被关在厕所隔间里也几乎是家常便饭。  
但正面的冲突好像从来没有过，夏之光走过去勾上焉栩嘉的脖子冲他耳朵上吹气，“少爷怎么找到我的啊？”

学校二楼拐角那个不太有人会去的厕所里，夏之光被焉栩嘉摁在洗手台上操。  
他一条腿跪在洗手台上，另一条腿的脚踝被焉栩嘉抓在手里，这样的姿势会让他觉得自己浑身上下都被打开了，映在镜子里的自己张着嘴，仰着头喘息着。焉栩嘉摁着他的胯骨一深一浅地在他的肠道里抽动，顶到那点的时候夏之光受不住地往后仰着头往焉栩嘉身上靠，被他抓着头发往后面一扯。  
掐在他脖子上的手让他呼吸困难，有那么一瞬间夏之光觉得自己就快要死了，但很快焉栩嘉放开了他，失了依靠又头晕眼花的他于是就这样趴伏下来大声地咳嗽起来。  
焉嘉又在皱着眉头来捂他的嘴了。  
“干什么呀嘉哥？”  
被顶的一颠一颠往上耸的夏之光说话也是断断续续的夹着呻吟，只不过被捂过嘴之后知道了要把声音放小，但这样压低了的气音听起来却有种更加奇异的情色感，“今天怎么这么小心呀？”  
——这才不是他和焉栩嘉打得第一炮，不知道怎么知道了他的小秘密的男生冷着脸说你和我睡一次我就不说出去的时候，夏之光反倒是松了一口气，可他从来不会把他的阴茎放进他的阴道了。  
“你是不是恐女啊？”  
夏之光问出这话的时候就被焉栩嘉用手指搞得连着高潮了两回，因为过于强烈的快感带来的大腿内侧肌肉几乎是在抽搐着抖动，焉栩嘉看着他没说一句话，但夏之光知道他大概是有点生气的。  
“太奇怪了”，焉栩嘉第一次看他脱了衣服站在他面前的时候说，他看着他的眼神和看泡在福尔马林里的尸体大概没有什么两样，不过至少没有大声喊着怪物然后对他挥出一拳，这就足以让夏之光长舒一口气了。  
所以后来夏之光学会了在和焉栩嘉做爱的时候少说些没有意义的烂话，校董的儿子总是能够在他被欺负的时候神奇地出现然后帮助他逃脱一下那些倒霉的境况，然后把他的阴茎塞进他的肠道里——人情债，夏之光想，他管这些叫人情债。  
他想要去抚慰自己挺立的前端，被焉栩嘉钳住了手，“好小气哦”这样说着之后就感觉对方的牙齿在他的肩胛骨上狠狠地啃了一下，痛的他差点叫出声。  
隔壁的教室里传来上音乐课学生们开嗓的声音，“哆来咪发索拉西——”  
夏之光在钢琴声里一抖一抖的趴下来，让焉栩嘉把他的性器从他的肠道里抽出，然后把精液一股脑射在他背上。

“好痛啊嘉哥”  
膝盖给磨红了，夏之光别别扭扭地去摸自己还架在洗手台上的腿，小腿骨磨得红了一片，他吸着气把腿拿下来，就感觉背上的液体顺着他的脊背一路滑落到地上，黏糊糊湿哒哒的，“要精神损失费”  
“老师在找你”  
焉栩嘉只解开了他的皮带和裤子拉链，这时候早就穿戴整齐的像是来卫生间检查卫生的风纪委员，“我跟他说你肚子痛，在校医室”  
“哦”  
正在费劲的把大腿根黏着的液体用纸擦干净的夏之光慢吞吞地回答，然后抬起头就看见焉栩嘉朝他走过来，“...你干嘛啦！”  
焉栩嘉的两根手指往他还肿着的阴道里塞进去。  
“干你啊”  
歪着头看着他的焉栩嘉语气和他在主席台上做演讲的时候一模一样——他看过焉栩嘉的钢琴表演，就在他的舞动表演前面，他躲在舞台侧边探出一个头，看焉栩嘉在一束追光灯底下抿着嘴敲击着黑白的琴键，而那修长的、本该放在琴键上弹跳的手指这时候正在他的身体里一进一出。  
还肿着的花穴黏糊糊的，焉栩嘉的手指一放进去就被蚌肉一样丰润的阴唇紧紧地包裹住，“你说你到底是男孩还是女孩呢之光”  
“你想...你想我是什么就是什么呀少爷”  
夏之光仰着头靠在焉栩嘉身上，他没有劲回答他的问题，焉栩嘉的手指在他的身体里像是蛇一样游走，刚刚高潮过的身体甚至只需要对方在他的耳垂上稍微那样舔舐几下就会溃不成军，焉栩嘉把手指抽出来的时候恶意地在他面前捻了捻那些黏着的液体，然后慢条斯理地擦在夏之光的校服衬衫上，“之光，你说你为什么这么欠操呢”  
腿软的根本站不起来，他坐在地上，白色的衬衫上有一道洇开的水痕，内裤皱巴巴地挂在脚踝上，焉栩嘉像是好心地扶他起来，又故意在他腰上掐了一把。  
“痛呀！”  
夏之光有点生气地拍他一下，然后就看见焉栩嘉没什么表情的看着他——他才不敢惹这个少爷，没了他，在这个学校里他能被孤立到死——所以他又讨好地去亲了亲焉栩嘉的脸，他别开了。  
焉栩嘉把卫生间的大门带上的时候夏之光有点委屈的想，怎么这么坏啊。

翟潇闻找到他的时候他正蒙着头坐在教室的最后一排睡觉。  
最后一节社团课，大家都不在班上，翟潇闻把他推醒的时候他还在迷迷糊糊地打哈欠，“打铃了吗小翟？”  
“快走快走，光光”  
拎着他的书包就跑的翟潇闻又转回来拉起困得软绵绵的夏之光，好累哦，夏之光想，他被翟潇闻拖着手臂从楼梯上跑下去的时候，像是有风从耳边呼啸而下，重力加速度下他很快的坠落到地面上，然后被一双臂膀有力地托住。  
“有没有摔到啊？”  
翟潇闻带着眼镜也好可爱，夏之光笑起来，有点傻气地说没有！然后捧着翟潇闻的脸很用力地亲了他一口。  
他好像有点惊讶，夏之光看着翟潇闻的眼睛想，又很专注地在看着自己，翟潇闻的眼睛里倒映出来的自己，稍微有点长的头发乱糟糟的蓬松着，像个毛茸茸的小栗子，这让他想起在小屋子里的时候，他跪坐在翟潇闻的身上晃动身体的时候在他的眼睛里看见的自己，穿着白色的裙子的，长头发的自己，那是什么样的呢？他有点费力的想，可他有些想不起来了。  
或许是他太困了，夏之光捧着翟潇闻的脸，看他露出来的虎牙，尖尖的，可以在他的乳头或者是喉结上小心翼翼地咬弄，还有他的嘴巴，滑过他的身体的每一寸皮肤的唇和舌头，他能清晰地记起那些感受，然后他又把视线移动到翟潇闻的眼睛里，那里装着一个小小的自己，靠得好近，好清晰——他的脑袋又开始发晕了——在翟潇闻的眼睛里无论是什么样的自己都好可爱——他又嘻嘻笑了起来。  
“快走啦——！”  
这次是夏之光拽起了翟潇闻的手，“快点快点小翟！”

他们一路跑回到夏之光租住的小房子里，就在学校旁边的一条街上。  
翟潇闻替他付了大半的房租，他没有问过这些钱是从哪里来的——左不过就是翟潇闻朝他母亲多要的，扯上两句学校又要交社会实践费或者是别的什么的鬼话，翟少爷的裤兜就一定会又鼓起来——然后他又会把钱花在夏之光——或者说是夏芝芝身上。  
他当然喜欢夏之光，纯情天真又烂漫的少爷在新生联谊会上对那个在舞台上独舞的人一见钟情，他垫着脚尖在追光灯底下跳起来的时候从绷起的脚尖到大腿的线条是那么好看，让翟潇闻几乎什么都听不见了。  
他问坐在自己旁边的人那个女孩儿是谁啊？对方噗嗤笑出来说人家是男生。  
男生？他自言自语地说，可他比女孩子还要漂亮。  
他转过脸去说我要去找他要电话，他才不管什么性别不性别呢，在对方下了舞台之后就拦住夏之光，然后问他说同学我能不能和你认识一下？  
夏之光那天带了假发，用发带梳起来绑在头顶，这可让他难受死了，所以一下台他就迫不及待地把发带给扯了，头发乱七八糟地披在肩膀上。  
被翟潇闻挡住的时候他好不耐烦，可他化的妆又是那么漂亮，深红色的眼尾在眼角勾出了一个上扬的弧度，抱着双臂靠在墙上看着翟潇闻的时候像个不可侵犯的小女王。  
他笑起来的时候有点讽刺，但翟潇闻早就被他眼睛底下涂得亮闪闪的亮片给迷住了，“你想和我做朋友吗？”  
夏之光这样问他，说话的时候很轻很轻，如果翟潇闻不认真听的话他一定听不见。  
“对呀”

他的朋友们提醒他说那个夏之光人有点奇怪，但是翟潇闻才不在乎呢，他和夏之光中午一块去吃饭，他给夏之光夹菜的时候他就这么看着他，然后夏之光的碗里就被堆成了一个小山丘。  
“...翟潇闻”  
那天中午夏之光把筷子放下，很认真地看着他，然后问他，“你是不是喜欢我？”  
他问的好平静，但是翟潇闻可有点慌了，他想了很久，夏之光也不说话就那样等他的回答，然后在他终于说了是之后，对他说，“那你想和我上床吗？”

那天下午的课他们都没有回去上，夏之光带着翟潇闻去了他的出租屋，坐在公交车上的时候翟潇闻偷偷地拉起夏之光的手，他的手心里有好多汗，在初秋的时节里摸上去冰冰凉的，然后夏之光在他湿漉漉的手掌心里挠了挠。  
翟潇闻的心跳的更快了。  
夏之光脱下衣服之前做好了他在看见自己的秘密时落荒而逃对的场景，大不了就再也不去读书了，夏之光想。  
但是没有，翟潇闻抱着他的时候像是在对待一个易碎的瓷器，他的性器在他的阴道边打着转却进不去，夏之光看着他头上的汗嘲笑他是小处男，然后把他推倒在床上，自己做了上去。  
翟潇闻想提醒他自己没有戴套，然后夏之光在他的喉结上舔了一口，“我不会怀孕的呀，小翟”  
他们在那间屋子里做过很多次，在大门上，翟潇闻顶着夏之光深深地挺入，在沙发上或者是在浴室里，翟潇闻会给他买好多裙子和假发，长头发的夏芝芝穿着白色的或者是粉色的蕾丝裙子，白色的丝袜在他的大腿根勒出一道充满了肉欲的痕迹。  
翟潇闻常常会握住那一道沟壑，一上一下的挺弄着把他操到高潮，这种时候的夏芝芝浑身上下都在泛着情欲的粉红，她会很顺从的让翟潇闻把自己掰成各种各样的姿势方便发泄他的欲望。  
他知道翟潇闻喜欢的不过是戴上假发之后那个叫做夏芝芝的婊子，会在出租屋里穿好圣女一样纯洁的棉布裙子，里面却空无一物的坐在沙发上等待，袒露着身体对翟潇闻发出黏腻喘息的那个人，是夏芝芝但不是夏之光，所以做爱的时候他会坚持翟潇闻必须叫她芝芝。  
不要给她一些无谓的希望或者是幻想。

翟潇闻进入她的时候她有时候会有一点恍惚，分不清这到底是什么时候。  
她能听见翟潇闻在她的耳边小声地喊她的名字，“芝芝、芝芝”，她的心跳跳的好快，浑身上下都像是泡在温水里一样，暖洋洋的舒服极了，可是她抬起手去抚摸自己身上的那张脸时又会觉得好陌生。  
那不是翟潇闻。  
然后她想起来，那是自己十五岁的时候那个经常来孤儿院做义工的哥哥，他摸着她的头的时候手掌心是那么温暖又干燥，她那时候还留着长头发，到肩膀那里，去学校上学的时候她会把它扎起来。  
孤儿院里的孩子说她是小怪物，不男不女，只有那个哥哥会安慰她说不是的，上帝创造你的时候犯了一些错误，但你绝对不是小怪物，他会看她跳舞——她只跳给他一个人看，在顶楼没人的空房间里，她垫着脚尖转着圈圈，头发飘起来像是风里被吹起来的花瓣，然后不知道为什么就崴了脚，可是一点都不痛，因为哥哥抱住了她。  
他还给她取了一个女孩的名字，芝芝，芝芝，像是芝士一样又甜又软的名字，从舌尖吐出来的时候像是吐出一个咒语。  
她在她十五岁的最后一天和那个哥哥上了床。  
她喘息着在那场混乱的性爱里第一次获得了高潮，然后学会接纳自己特殊的身体，同时也知道什么叫做爱。  
那个哥哥后来再也没有来过孤儿院，嬷嬷说他出国工作去了。  
翟潇闻看她的时候和那个哥哥很像，很安静的看着她，好像他的眼睛里面只有她一个人一样。

他们在这间屋子里做爱，翟潇闻从背后抱住她的时候亲了亲她的肩胛骨，她觉得有点痛。  
她想起来下午焉栩嘉在上面留下来的牙印，翟潇闻一定看见了，但他什么都没有说，只是递给她他新买的裙子。  
“好看吗？”  
她牵着裙角踮起脚尖来，转起圈来的时候裙角在逼仄的卧室飞起来，“好看吗小翟？”  
他的短头发毛茸茸的散开来，像一棵蒲公英，在风里旋转着飞出去。  
“好看呀芝芝”  
翟潇闻站起来抱住她，抱住她窄窄的腰，抱住她平坦的胸，在她的耳边一遍又一遍地说我喜欢你呀之光，不管你是什么样我都喜欢你。

于是夏之光笑起来。  
“我也喜欢你哦”


End file.
